We Won't Be Here Tomorrow, Hold Onto Me For One Last Time
by XCourtneyXBlackX
Summary: Ophelia is a 21 year old Barista at Starbucks who lives with her brother, his best friend and her best friend. Her life is normal until she stumbles into a house one day to take a look at it and meets the lead man in Avenged Sevenfold, M. Shadows. This is a Synyster Gates/OFC fan fic. Rated M for language and possible future chapters.
1. Character Information

This is a story I posted on another site a while back, I started it before one of the Avenged members died and I plan on continuing it at such, so please keep in mind this story is based in 2005/2006.

Name: Ophelia Smith

Age: 21

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 126

Looks: Medium length brown hair, hazel eyes, paleish skin but not deathly pale.

Birth date: July 11, 1984

Favorite Bands: Avenged Sevenfold, HIM, Himsa, The Used, My Chemical Romance, Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie, AFI, Shadows Fall.

Occupation: Starbucks cashier

Place in the story: Main character.

Name:Kaden Smith

Age: 23

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 204

Looks: Brownish/black hair, short and usually spiked, Blue eyes, tan skin.

Birth date: September 13, 1982

Favorite Bands: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used, The Rasmus, The Clash, HIM, Good Charlotte.

Occupation: Vans

Place in the story: Ophelia's brother.

Name: Spencer Anderson

Age: 24

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 214

Looks: Black mohawk, well built, tanned.

Birth Date: June 15, 1981

Favorite Bands: Ozma, The Ataris, The God Awfuls, AFI, Anti-Flag, Antifreeze, Blink 182, Sum 41, Avenged Sevenfold.

Occupation: Hot Topic

Place in the story: Brothers friend and roommate

Name: Hunter Harrison

Age: 22

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 220

Looks: Muscleur, black hair that goes to his ears usually he wears it just down and brushed out but sometimes wears it in liberty spikes, pale skin the tallest one of the group.

Birth date: August 28, 1982

Favorite Bands: The Rasmus, The Used, My Chemical Romance, Rob Zombie, Marilyn Manson, AFI, Avenged Sevenfold, Himsa, Shadows Fall, HIM.

Occupation: Server at Red Robin

Place in Story: Ophelia's best friend and her brothers other roommate


	2. Chapter One

**I woke up to the annoying sound of Hunter yelling for me to wake up while jumping up and down on my bed. You see, I live with my brother, my best friend and my brothers friend in a three bedroom house, in Orange County, California. I have lived on this same street for most of my life. Lame? Yes but I didn't ask for your opinion. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at Hunter.**

"HEY! That wasn't nice!"

He said after the pillow hit him in the head and the jumping came to an end. That's what I was going for with the pillow throw. It's annoying having someone jump up and down when you're just waking up.

"I never said I was nice."

Was my reply to him.

"Come on Lee, get your ass out of bed and get ready for work."

"All right, All right, get out of my room so I can get dressed."

I threw the covers from my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed stretching my arms up and letting out a small yawn.

"Aww but I wanted to stay and watch."

"Out now or I will have Kaden take your ass out"

Hunter walked out of my room in defeat. I smiled some and started to get ready for work. Everyone has called me Lee for a long time. I hate my real name and only have it because my mother was going through a Shakespeare phase when she had me. So I got stuck with the name Ophelia. Luckily my middle name is Lee and everyone just calls me that. I grabbed my black jeans and my white shirt then put my hair in a messy bun. Soon after I finished getting ready Kaden walked into the room. You see, all the people that live in this house work at the mall so we all go to work together.

"I see your up and ready to go, sis."

Kaden walked over to my closet and pulled out his shoes. He didn't have room in his closet for his own damn shoes so he uses mine.

"Yep, do I have enough time to have some breakfast before we leave?"

I asked hopefully and Kaden nodded a bit causing me to let out a releaved sigh then I head into the kitchen. I sat down at the table after getting a bowl, Cinnamon Toast Crunch and milk. I was sitting across from my brothers friend Spencer who was chowing down on some cereal as if he didn't eat it fast enough someone was going to take it from him. I poured out some cereal and put some milk into the bowl. I started eating it when Spencer looked up at me and grinned.

"Whatcha doin later on tonight Lee?"

Here we go again...

"Nothing."

**I said in an uninterested voice. Can't a girl eat her breakfast in peace?**

**"Want to go out and do something maybe?"**

**He winked at me.**

**"I told you before Spence, I'm not interested. I would go out with Hunter before I ever went out with you."**

"Aww why not give me a chance?"

"I have before and you blew it. I told you all we can be is friends. Just friends and if you keep bugging me about it I'll tell Kaden."

He sighed a bit.

"Fine, be like that."

He went back to eating his cereal and soon finished up and so did I right as Kaden walked into the kitchen.

"All right peeps, time to get our lazy asses to work!"

Kaden yelled as he headed out the front door followed by me, Spencer and Hunter. I got into the front seat of the F-350 as Hunter and Spence climbed into the back and Kaden got into the drivers seat. I looked across the street at the huge houses being built and sighed some to myself. Most of the houses were done and they were already being sold and shit like that. I remember back to when this street was just little one story houses. Now the whole left side is becoming huge ass two story contraptions that annoy me to no end. It kills the middle class vibe on this street. Kaden drove off heading toward where we all worked. The Cerritos mall. I get off work before the rest of the guys do today. My shift starts at 9 and ends at 6, Kaden starts at 9:30 and ends at 7, Spence starts at 9 and gets off at 6:30 and Hunter starts at 10 and gets off at 8. We pulled into the mall parking lot and all went our separate ways. I headed to the Starbucks by Sears and clocked in. Then went to my cash register and opened it up before the crowd started to pour in. My first costumer was Hunter, as always followed by Kaden. That's what they do every morning before going to work, they come over and bug me and get drinks. Most of the day went by uneventful until a guy wearing a beanie and sunglasses walked up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you?" I said in a fake cheery voice.

"I need 2 regular coffee's, 1 venti mocha frappocino, 1 venti Java chip frappocino and 3 venti caramel frappocino's."

I punched in the order and looked back at the guy.

"That's $28.95."

The man handed me $30 and smiled at me. I put the money in the cash register and gave him back his change, then started getting the drinks ready. I put the two coffee's in front of him and started working on the Fraps. About ten minutes later I handed him all drinks in two drink holders.

"You're working here all alone?"

"Yea, a few other workers got to go home when it started getting less crowded but my boss made me stay."

"Oh I see, when do you get off work?"

"In about 30 minutes."

"Awesome, I'm Zacky by the way. Thanks for the coffee's."

"No problem have a nice day."

Finally after he walked away it hit me. I was talking to Zacky Vengeance of Avenged Sevenfold. Holy shit how could I have not noticed. I must really be out of it. The last 30 minutes of work flew by and soon I was walking through the mall, heading toward the Vans store. I walked inside and saw my brother talking with a costumer and sat back for a while. After he was done he walked over to me.

"How was work?" He asked in a way too cheery voice.

"It was ok, I swear one of the guys that came up to order was Zacky Vengeance."

"Day dreaming again eh Lee?" Kaden smirked a bit.

"Oh shut up. Mr. Oh my god Bam Margera came into the shop today!"

"Hey! I wasn't lying about that, Bam came to this vans store once, but come on now Zacky Vengeance at Starbucks?"

"Oh shut up and give me the keys to the truck. I'll be back here by 8 to pick all you guys up."

"Ok and go check out those houses across the street. The second one is unlocked you just need to go into the back yard and use the garage door to get in."

"All right now the keys please."

I put out my hand and Kaden handed me the keys. Kaden placed the keys in my hand and I headed to the parking lot. Once there I looked around a bit before remembering where the truck was. On the way home I stopped at Taco Bell and got myself a mexican pizza and a double decker taco. I got home and parked the car in the driveway then headed inside to eat. I finished eating at about 6:45 and went over to the houses across the street. I went to the second one and sure enough the door Kaden told me about was unlocked. I walked inside and through the garage to the door leading to the kitchen. The kitchen was fucking huge, and the living room was too. I explored the downstairs a bit more and then headed up to the top floor. I went into the room on the right first and looked around then looked through the pantry and the other room. After that I walked into the master bedroom and bathroom and was stunned. The room was huge and the bathroom was awesome, there was a Jacuzzi tub in it and a glass shower. Before I got to finish looking around I heard someone walking up the stairs talking to another person. I ran into the walk in closet and hid there for a while.

"Yes sir, This house has four rooms as you have seen and is very spacious."

They both walked into the master bedroom as the lady's cell phone rang. She walked off into the other room to answer it. The guy that was with her was still looking around the room. Finally he walked into the closet and saw me.

"Do you come with the house to?"

He grinned a bit and I looked down. I couldn't see him that well so I didn't know who he was.

"No I was just looking around."

"Damn then there's no good thing out of buying this place. My name's Ma-"

I cut him off.

"Matt Saunder aka M. Shadows of Avenged Sevenfold."

"Well, I see that you know who I am so who are you?"

"Name's Ophelia, just call me Lee though."

"All right... how'd you get that nickname?"

"Middle name is Lee so everyone just calls me by that."

"Ah I see, well how about standing up and stepping out of the closet Lee?"

I stood up and walked out sighing some. The realestate lady walked back in and looked at me strangely and Matt just smiled.

"I've made a decision Ma'am. I want this house oh and my friend Brian wants the house across the driveway."

"Okay sir, where's you friend or do you want all the paperwork to be filled out tomorrow?"

"We can deal with that tomorrow."

I started walking out of the house and Matt followed me.

"Where are you going so quickly?"

I looked back at him

"I'm going back to my house. I need to get the keys and go pick my roommates up."

"Can I tag along?"

"I hardly know you, for all I know you'll try to take advantage of me." I laughed a bit.

"Aww I'm a nice guy, and I have nothing better to do. Plus the guys ditched me and went back to the hotel."

"All right then."

I sighed and walked into my house and grabbed the keys. Then I went over to the truck and got in as I unlocked the door. Matt climbed in and buckled his seat belt. I turned the truck on and Seize the Day started blasting through it. I quickly turn it off and shook my head a bit.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, but damn woman are you trying to go def?"

"It would be nice."

I grinned a bit and pulled out of the driveway heading toward the mall.

**Well this is the first part to the story. I'm tweaking it here and there.**


	3. Chapter Two

**As I drove along, trying to believe that M. Shadows was actually sitting by me, he started to make small talk. Looking over at me every now and then and offering a smile.**

"Ok, now I'm probably just annoying you." He sighed and looked out the window.

"Nope not at all, I listen when people talk and wont say anything until they show that there done saying what they want to..."

"Well, aren't you nice. So anyhow, tell me a bit about yourself." I quickly glanced over at him then back to the road.

"Well, I live with my brother, my best friend and my brothers friend in that three bedroom house. My parents died two years ago so my brother is really the only family I have left. Oh and please don't give me the I'm so sorry to hear that crap it was two years ago and I've moved on. My brother has troubles sometimes. He still cries about it at times because he was close to my parents."

"Ah I see. Well, is everyone in the household a fan?"

"Well this is how it happened, I heard about you guys, listened and loved the music. So I told Hunter, my best friend, who told my brother, who told Spencer, my brothers friend and the annoying guy that tries to get me in bed when he can. Ever since, everyone in the house has loved Avenged Sevenfold."

"It's tough at times to be so well known. I mean some of us still aren't use to it and forget people know us, so we walk out of the hotel or bus and get mobbed. It's pretty sad that it takes a crowd of people to remind us at times that we are famous. At the same time though we are happy about it because we can get our music out in the world. I mean, a lot of people probably think they're just in it for the money, but we all are doing what we love to do and we are glad we can share that with other people." Matt looked out the window of the truck with a smile on his face.

"Yea, there are a lot of bands out there today that just want the money. I mean damn why the hell do you think the Backstreet Boys decided to come back? One... they should know pops dying and two they weren't making it well on there own so they punish us even more by coming back."

I smiled some and pulled into the Cerritos Mall parking lot.

"Oh now you jinxed it. I bet now N'sync will make a return. Thanks a lot."

Matt laughed a bit and I just shook my head. I pulled up to the main entrance where the boys were standing outside. My brother went to open the passenger door and got a shocked look.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed practically in Matt's face.

"That's twice today that I almost went def." Matt and me both laughed a bit.

Spence and Hunter just stood there shocked as Kaden finally got over it and climbed into the back seat.

"SPENCE! HUNTER! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE TRUCK!" I screamed at them and they jumped.

They all squeezed into the back and stared at Matt.

"Take a picture it lasts longer. I mean who knows when you will be in the presence of something this sexy again." Matt laughed a bit and that kind of broke the mold.

Everyone in the truck started laughing as I drove off back home. Matt, Hunter, Spence and Kaden jabbing away the whole way back to our house. When we got back everyone piled out of the truck. We all headed inside and sat down around the living room.

"So... uh... why is everyone quiet all of a sudden?" I looked around the room at everyone.

"Hey I have an idea. How about we all go back to the hotel me and the guys have. That way you can all meet them?" Matt looked at everyone.

"I would man, but I have to be up early for work tomorrow so I need to hit the hay." Spence replied.

"Yea same here." Kaden said.

"I really can't either." Hunter sighed a bit.

"Hell, I can. Geez I don't have work tomorrow its my day off thank god." I smiled some and everyone glared at me except Matt. "I need to get out of my work clothes first though."

I stood up and walked out of the room. I moved into my bedroom and looked through my closet. I pulled out this outfit: and threw it on after peeling off my work outfit and putting a fishnet shirt under the HIM shirt. I lined my eyes in black eyeliner and let my hair down. I looked in the mirror as I put on my black combat boots and smiled some. I was sort of a tomboy. Hell I didn't even know what my shoe size for womens was. I walked out of my room and into the living room only to see Matt sitting on the couch.

"Where'd the other guys go?"

"To sleep, at least that's what they said." I shrugged a bit

"All right lets go."

"You look a lot different."

"Yea well I'm not going to walk around normally with a white dress shirt and black jeans on."

I smiled some then headed out the door with Matt following me. We both got back into the truck and I followed his directions to the hotel they were staying out. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the truck. Me and Matt both got out and headed inside. We got to the top floor and he opened the door to the room.

"Matty boy you're back!" Zacky ran in and acted all happy then noticed me. "Oh look you brought someone with you... wait you look familiar..."

"Zacky this is Lee, she gave me a ride back here because you assholes ditched me." Matt glared at Zacky.

"We just wanted to show that we trusted your opinion." Zacky grinned a bit as me and Matt both moved into the living room like park of the room. "Now why do you look familiar... wait I know pull your hair back!" I looked at Zacky and pulled my hair back out of my face. "STARBUCK'S GIRL!"

"I could have told you that." I grinned a bit as Rev walked in and sat by me on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Why hello sexy whatcha doing around this undead fools when you can be having fun with this one?" Rev grinned a bit and I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter.

Zacky busted out laughing along with Matt.

" 'Ello little man, why not step aside and let the big guys handle me." I laughed some and Rev put on a fake hurt look. Then smiled some.

"I like her.. what's your name?"

"My names Ophelia but call me Lee or I will have to take away your most prized possession."

"NOOO! NOT MR. SNUGGLES!" Rev yelled a bit and everyone started laughing again.

"Um... Rev... are you going to move your arm or am I going to have to break it?" I looked over at him acting serious.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" He moved away from me and curled up into a little ball and started sucking his thumb while rocking back and forth.

"Rev's not your real name stooge, and theres a lot of people that know you by Rev. You're famous remember?" I laughed a bit.

"Oh... yea almost forgot." Rev grinned a bit.

Right as the door to the hotel was heard being opened. All of us turned to look at the door and in walked Brain aka Synyster Gates. He was about to sit down till he noticed me and stopped in his tracks.

"Ok, who brought the chick here?" Syn looked around and then stopped on Matt.

"Don't get pissed at me, you guys were the one that left me rideless remember?" Matt sighed a bit.

"What do you have against chicks? Don't swing that way Mr. Gates?" I grinned some.

If this fool wanted to treat me like shit then why not treat him the same way.

"I'm not gay if that's what your implying." He shot back.

"Well, could have fooled me, you walk in and the first thing you notice is a chick in the middle of the living room. I said nothing and you asked who I was with attitude. Now let me explain this to you Mr. You don't want in and be bitchy to the first person you see because of the gender. You want to start shit then I will be more then willing to stand up and hit you. Famous or not I don't care. Now we wouldn't have had this problem if you wouldn't have ditched Matt."

I breathed in some to take a breath and Syn just looked at me with an amused smile.

"Looks like she passed the test." Zacky looked at both of us.

"She didn't pass any test. She's just being a bitch." Syn sat down on the couch.

"Oh and I'm suppose to praise the ground you walk on because you were being an asshole? So basically just sit back and take it?" I quirked a brow at him. Syn looked over at me a bit surprised. "Yea that's what I thought keep your mouth shut."

I grinned a bit and Syn's amused smile reappeared.

"She's got guts..." Matt looked at both me and Syn. "And Syn... Maybe you shouldn't be an asshole to this one, because it looks like she wont put up with your shit."

"I kind of got that but thanks for the insight Matt." Syn replied sarcastically.

"Did you get the houses?"

"No you have to be there to fill out the paperwork for your house tomorrow." Matt looked between me and Syn as if he expected one of us to hit the other.

"All right. Well I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight everyone and... what's your name?"

"Lee" I replied.

"Ophelia!" Rev screamed.

"Call me Lee." I glared at Rev

"Night Ophelia!" Syn grinned then headed to his room.

"Goodnight Brain." I grinned to myself. "And don't worry you'll get what's coming to you." I said while looked at both Rev and Syn. Syn just walked out of the room as Rev held his legs tighter to his chest and mumbled a sorry.


End file.
